The Tragedy Of War
by Yukina
Summary: Was soll ich sagen.... deathfic 1.1


The Tragedy Of War  
  
By Yukina  
  
E-Mail: Shinigamis_Lover@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass Relena in Gundam Wing auftauchen würde, wenn es mir gehören würde, oder?  
  
Rating: PG-13 (?)  
  
Pairing: 2+1, 3+4 (leider nur gaaanz leicht angedeutet...)  
  
Warnung: deathfic  
  
A/N: *vorsichtig aus ihrem Schneckenhaus hervorkriecht* Hi!!!! Also, das habe ich gestern geschrieben. Ich hatte extrem schlechte Laune und als ich zu schreiben Anfing kam irgendwie das da dabei raus. Dabei war die schlechte Laune (die auch teilweise aus Angst bestand...) völlig umsonst. Ich war gestern nämlich wegen heute total überdreht. Ich habe nämlich heute mittag meinen Führerschein bestanden/bekommen (nur Roller, Gott bewahre ^.^). Ist eigentlich gar net mein Stil *nach unten zeigt*, aber was soll's. *schulterzuck*.  
  
Übrigens, die anderen Storys bringe ich zu Ende. Danke für die Mails und Comments, ihr seid Schätze *alle umarmt*. Ich hatte schon einiges geschrieben (und hätte auch schon gepostet), aber mein über alles geliebter Bruder (jeder der Geschwister hat kann mir mein Leid sicher nachempfinden) kam auf die Idee meine Festplatte neu zu formatieren. Resultat: Alles gelöscht. Ich war natürlich auf 180.....und habe mich in einem wunderbar schmerzvollen (für ihn) Weg gerächt (zu kompliziert diese Rachemethode hier niederzuschreiben *grins*, aber ich bin mir vollkommen sicher, dass er von meinem Computer ab jetzt einen Sicherheitsabstand hält und außerdem immer sein Duschgel überprüfen wird ^.~)  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..--.-.-.-...-.--.-.-.-.-  
The Tragedy Of War - Prolog  
  
Die einstmals grüne Wiese war tiefrot gefärbt. Überall lagen die grauen Teile von Mobile Dolls, zwischen ihnen noch weitere.  
  
Inmitten der Trümmer sah man stille, unbewegliche Körper, asu deren Wunden Unmengen an Blut zu fließen schien.  
  
Zwischen den Toten saßen zei Jungen, blutüberströmt, ein weiterer lag keuchend in ihrer Mitte und schließlich erkannte man noch einmal zwei Jungen, die einige Meter entfernt auf dem Boden lagen.  
  
Das exotische, von losem schwarzen Haar umgebene, und das halb von braunem Haar verdeckte Gesicht waren entspannt, sorglos. Kein Atemzug kam aus ihren Mündern.  
  
Zurück bei den restlichen Dreien hatte ein Pilot mit schulterlangen Haaren einen Arm um seinen Partner gelegt, wessen kobaltblaue Augen schwerer und schwerer zu werden schienen. Dieser hielt in der einen Hand ein Haarbüschel, welches sogar noch geflochten war. Man konnte sehen, dasss es gewaltsam abgetrennt oder durchgeschnitten worden war.  
  
Immer wieder strich der braunhaarige Junge, der den aus vielen Wunden blutenden anderen im Arm hielt, diesem die wirren Haare aus dem Gesicht, leise Worte des Trosts sprechend.  
  
Plötzlich hob er den Kopf und blickte zu dem immer schwerer atmenden Blonden hinüber, der mit scheinbar letzter Kraft dicht an den stillen Körper des anderen braunhaarigen Jungen gekrochen war und sein Gesicht mit einem erleichterten Seufzer auf dessen Brust legte und sich an ihn kuschelte.  
  
Der langhaarige Junge starrte ihn an, wartete auf eine weitere Bewegung; etwas, irgendetwas.... Doch es kam nichts. Auch der Körper des Blonden war erkaltet und doch geschah jetzt er st das Schlimmste für den einstmals stets scherzenden Jungen, als er bemerkte, wie das blutüberströmte Bündel in seinen Armen zu zittern begann. Seine eigenen Verletzungen nicht beachtend, riss er sich sein bereits halb zerfetztes Hemd herunter und versuchte, die Teile davon auf dem Körper vor ihm zu verteilen, in einem verzweifelten Versuch den blauäugigen Jungen zu wärmen.  
  
Der Junge öffnete seine blauen Augen, die er unbemerkt kurz zuvor geschlossen hatte. Er umklammerte mit all seiner Kraft den Körper des anderen und rieb seinen Kopf an ihm. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er eine Flüssigkeit sein Gesicht hinunterlaufen spürte. Vorsichtig hob er seinen Kopf und sah in die Augen seines Gegenüber. Seine eigenen Augen wurden größer, als er die Tränen sah, die aus den Violetten vor ihm liefen. Immer noch zitternd hob er seine Hände und versuchte, die Tropfen wegzuwischen.  
  
Doch dann ließ er seine Hände zu dem Mund des langhaarigen Jungen hinunterwandern und bemühte sich, die blutgetränkten Lippen zu einem Lächeln zu formen. Als ein paar Hände die Seinen ergriffen, lehnte er sich wieder gegen den Jungen, die Hände immer noch mit denen des anderen verbunden. Verzweifelt schüttelte der braunhaarige Junge die Gestalt in seinen Armen und der Kleinere schlug noch einmal die Augen auf und nun sah man das Blut, das aus seinem Mund lief.... Und dann zeigten die blauen Augen, was ihr Besitzer nicht mehr zu sagen vermochte. Ein Schrei durchdrang die Stille, als der langhaarige Junge erkannte, was der Junge ihm sagen wollte. Die verliebt blickenden Augen des anderen, hatten etwas ausgesprochen, was ihm sehr viel bedeutete.  
  
"Ich vergebe dir."  
- . - . - .- . - .- .- .- .- ..-. .-. -.- .-. - .-. .-- ..-..-. .-  
  
The Tragedy Of War - Main Part/Epilog  
  
Nur Minuten später hörte man Schritte die Stille durchdringen und der langhaarige Junge der sich, den anderen Jungen immer noch im Arm haltend, umdrehte, blickte den Herankommenden aus leeren Augen an.  
  
Der Mann klopfte dem Jungen mit einem gemurmelten "Gut gemacht" auf die Schulter und forderte ihn auf, mitzukommen und zu feiern, da man den Krieg jetzt ohne Hindernisse gewinnen konnte.  
  
Als der Mann sich grinsend umwandte drückte der Jungen den zierlichen Körper seiens Geliebten noch einmal fest an sich, bevor er mit einer zitternden Hand über die leblosen Augen strich und sie für immer schloss, bevor auch er sich erhob, um den "Sieg" zu feiern.  
  
Er folgte dem Mann, der immer noch mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen auf dem Gesicht voranschritt.  
  
Der Mann wusste nichtm dass er noch an diesem Abend sterben würde, immern och mit demselben Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.  
  
Doch für's Erste gingen er und der Junge ohne auch nur einen letzten Blick auf die unbeweglichen Körper der toten Kämpfer zurück zur Basis, wo vor allem der Junge mit Jubelrufen empfangen wurde.  
  
Während des Feierns bemerkte keiner der Anwesenden die Gestalt eine s braunhaarigen Jungen unter ihnen. Dieser nahm die Augen nicht von dem "Helden" der Mannschaft, der sich prächtig zu amüsieren schien. Langsam ging er auf ihn zu, als er ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen sah, das auf den Jungen zurannte und ihn stürmisch umarmte.  
  
Ein trauriger Blick verdunkelte das hübsche Gesicht des blau-äugigen Jungen, der sich jeztt wieder zurückzog und verloren zu Boden blickte. In seine Ohren drang das Lachen der Anwesenden, und der Junge fragte sich, ob es nicht besser gewesebn wäre, nicht hierherzukommen.  
  
Er blickte erneut zu seinem Geliebten, nur um zu sehen, wie er seinen Arm um das Mädchen legte. Doch der ehemalige Pilot hatte seinen scharfen Blick nicht verloren, und er erkannte nach einem Blick in die violett schimmernden Augen des gezöpften Jungen, dass er nichts für dieses Mädchen von Oz empfand.... dieses Mädchen, welches zusammen mit Treize Kushrenada selbst Shinigamsi überzeugen konnte, dass der Frieden wichtiger war, als Freundschaft und Liebe....  
  
Die blauen Augen des Jungen glitzerten, als einige einzelne Tränen auf Grund dieser Lüge aus ihnen flossen, denn aus was sollte der Frieden bestehen, wenn nicht aus Liebe und Freudnschaft? Was anderes würde die Menschen verbinden können, was anderes konnte sie retten?  
  
Eine Hand zupfte an dem weißen Gewand, das der Junge trug, der nur mit einem fragenden Blick auf das lächelnde Geschöpf hinunterblickte.  
  
"Ne, oni-chan...hast du dich verlaufen?"  
  
Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Jungen aus, als er das Mädchen und den kleinen Hund ansah. Für einen Moment fiel sein Blick hinter das Mädchen und wanderte zu den drei Jungen, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen.  
  
Heero lächelte.  
  
Noch war nicht alles verloren.... Hoffnung, Vergebung,..... das würde das Geschehene wieder zum Guten wenden. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den gezöpften Jungen wusste er, dass sein Geliebter Erlösung finden würde. Bald, schon sehr bald.... würden sie sich wiedersehen.  
  
Vorsichtig kniete er sich neben das Mädchen auf den Boden und strich ihr fast zärtlich über die Wange, bevor er antwortete.  
  
"Nicht mehr." 


End file.
